


[Podfic] The Swordmaster's Lover

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, euphemismania, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Swordmaster's Lover" by MariAuthor's original summary:Hikaru contemplated Pavel's glistening rod, which was as flushed and hard as a Damascene sword fresh from the forge and ready to be shaped.Hikaru finds Pavel's porn. Sort of.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Swordmaster's Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Swordmaster's Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195435) by [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari). 



> Apologies for the ineradicable hiss. I cleaned it up as much as I could. It's in the right channel, so if you turn the right down and listen with the left it should be less of an issue for you.

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:11:38 
  * **File size:** 11 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12uWkADb15AJt6TuyznbSTu_B2wX2FcFS)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dh7o3gltPLIuXGE34mLMRZc2LQr5vhs-)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Swordmaster's Lover_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195435)
  * **Author:** [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
